Engel fliegen einsam
by Sotez
Summary: Wandas thoughts after she married Cosmo. Fluffy


Well, I think I'm a little bit drunken. Only a little bit! And I'm german. Please don't write any nasty comments to me because my English is... well ... shit.

It's not my mother language but I tried to get fluent. I said that I tried!

The song 'Engel fliegen einsam' belongs to Christina Stürmer. She's an austria superstar. ( I guess I spelled something wrong.) Uhm... I even tried to translate this song in English. And again I said I tried...

You can find the video for the song in my Account.

By the way. Fairly Oddparents belongs to Butch Hartmann. (You're great and creative!)

This fic is about Wanda's feelings, thoughts and memories about Cosmo after she married Cosmo (the cutest idiot ever!).

* * *

**Engel fliegen einsam**

_Weißt du wie die Dichter schreiben? _

_(Do you know how poets write?)  
Hast du je einen gesehen? _

_(Have you ever seen one?)  
Dichter schreiben einsam_

_(Poets write alone)  
weißt du wie die Maler malen? _

_(Do know how artists draw?)  
Hast du je einen gesehen? _

_(Have you ever seen one?)  
Maler malen einsam _

_(Artists draw alone)  
_

I'm lying by his side. I can hear his soft breaths and ... I don't know why... but I feel safe with him. He's not like the others. He always tries to do the best and make me laugh. About him and his small and big, stupid and sometimes dangerous jokes. He always looks on the bright side (at last, maybe I should have chose this song... who knows?) and this makes him sweet.

I can imagine this. It could be the worstest day in Fairy World and any shit could possibly happened but Cosmo would say: " It doesn't matter! Something worse can always happen! Look on the bright side. C'mon just do it! Awwww look... a cute little butterfly! Hello butterfly! Wait for me!"

And I'm smiling again. Feeling happy on the inside.

_Weißt du wie die Engel fliegen? _

_(Do you know how angels fly?)  
Hast du je einen gesehen? _

_(Have you ever seen one?)  
Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Und weißt du wie ich mich jetzt fühle? _

_(Do you know how I feel now?)  
Hast du je daran gedacht? _

_(Have you ever thought at this?)  
Du und ich gemeinsam _

_(You and me together)  
_

We both have known each other for a very long time. Sometimes we saw each other when we were with our friends around. We never talked really and just saw us for a couple of secounds sometimes for two minutes, or similar.

In those moments I never thought I would marry the 'stupid green-haired idiot'. All my friends bet that I would marry Juandissimo. Mr.'Most-sexiest-fairy-alive' or Mr. 'Sex-on-legs-in-Fairy-World'. But I didn't because he was too ... well... too complicated and... yes! ...He was too complicated and Juandissimo-like. Anytime looking in or for a mirror to admire himself. Okay... he's really hot. I won't lie. But truly every girl wishes for a boyfriend, who admires her and not his reflection.

I remember the moment when I couldn't take it longer. Again he was in front of a mirror and murmured something about muscles and pretty brown skin and flossy (hope it's the right word) raven black hair.

I asked him if he was ready to go to a party. He lokked at me and at his reflection. Then he told me that he was ready to go but IF I WON'T PUT ON SOME MORE MAKE UP AND CHANGE MY HAIR AND ALL THOSE THNGS! At last he thought that it would hurt or even damage his prestige if he went out with me.

I'm maybe not a supermodel. I didn't get very long legs or the thinnest waist or the impressingst boobs. But I got my voice and my hot temper and in my opinion that are my biggest weapons!

_Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Du und ich gemeinsam_

_(You and me together)  
Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Niemals mehr allein sein_

_(Never again alone)_

Cosmo sighs in his sleeps and suggles more to my side. That's so nice. He's like a little child when he sleeps. He can look so helpless.

I felt helpless after I left Juandissimo but first I 'told' him what I thought about him. The slap in his face coul be seen for quite a long time.

The next day I went shopping and found Cosmo. Or better: Her found me. No he didn't found me. It was the dart which found his way to my butt. Ouch! It really hurt! I can feel it right now.

Cosmo runned towards me and asked if anything was alright. And anything was alright. So alright it could be after a dart hit your butt with 100 miles per hour and I told him. Okay... it wasn't this speed. But it felt like.

In this moment I tried not to yell and whiped away some small tears in the corners of my eyes.

Cosmo just looked at me when I gave him his fing dart back and told me that I should be happy. He even could have tried to shoot with bow and arrow and that would really hurt!

He smiled at me with acute smile ... and I smiled too!

_Weißt du wie die Träumer schlafen? _

_(Do you know how dreamers sleep?)  
Hast du je einen gesehen? _

_(Have you ever seen one?)  
Träumer schlafen einsam _

_(Dreamers sleep alone)  
weißt du wie die Feen verzaubern? _

_(Do you know how fairies hex?)  
Hast du je eine gesehen?_

_(Have you ever seen one?)  
Feen verzaubern einsam _

_(Fairies hex alone)_

After this event we met each other regularly and started to date each other. I noticed more and more how much I love Cosmo and he recognized too.

I have never felt this kind of love before. With Juandissimo and all my other boyfriends... it wasn't the same. With them it was like... like... well... we _loved_ each other not really but we were _more_ than _just good friends_.

I told Cosmo everything and he told everything to me. He always told me how much he loves me and bougth me flowers and wrote poems to me. It weren't real poems. They were short. Most of the time only two sentences. But I love him for this!

I lay my head near his chest and listen to the soft thumps of his heart.

_Und Weißt du wie die Engel fliegen? _

_(And do you know how angels fly?)  
Hast du je einen gesehen? _

_(have you ever seen one?)  
Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Ich weiß es geht dir ganz genau so _

_(I know you feel right now like me)  
Was hast du mit mir gemacht? _

_(What have you done with me?)  
Du und ich gemeinsam _

_(You and me together)_

I remember when you intoduced me your mom. I still remember what she called me. Those days with her... I won't say it was hell. But it was kinda limbo. And she's the devil who rakes the fire of hate and perfidy between us. But it didn't work. When she noticed she was crying that she would loose her only son and that she would be all alone. I wanted to say that it wasn't true because in my hateful opinion the house was full of bugs. Her little friends.

But I didn't say a word and after Cosmo tried to comfort his mom we went away.

We both didn't talk a lot in that evening and thought about our relationship and different people we knew who maybe try to split us up.

_Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Du und ich gemeinsam_

_(You and me together)  
Engel fliegen einsam _

_(Angels fly alone)  
Niemals mehr allein sein_

_(Never again alone) _

The next morning Cosmo was gone. I have searched him everywhere. I asked anyone I knew and some people I doesn't knew if they had seen a green-haired fairy.

After my search I sat down in a small cafe and tried not to cry. A young female fairy noticed my pain and listened to me. She told me that Cosmo will surely come back. Afterwards she had to go and wished me good luck.

And I sat there and tried hardly not to cry.

_Dann bin ich aufgewacht_

_(Then I woke up)  
Und ich hab nachgedacht _

_(And I have thought about it)  
Und habe mich gefragt_

_(And I have asked myself)  
Bist du auch so allein _

_(Are you alone, too)  
und muss das wirklich sein _

_(And has it to be)_

I think I sat there for over an hour. Suddenly Cosmo burst into the cafe and tripped towards me. I hugged him in tears and was so happy to have him back.

I can remember the waitress. She sighed romantic and blushed a little bit.

And then Cosmo asked me to marry him. I was so happy at this moment! So incredible happy with this warm feeling inside my chest.

And I said: "I do."

And all fairys in the cafe jubilated.

Again I can only say that I'm happy with Cosmo and I love him.

_Engel fliegen einsam_

_(Angels fly alone)  
Niemals mehr allein sein!_

_(Never again alone!)

* * *

_

Fin.

I'm ready I'm done and I'm going to bed. If my grammar or orthography is too bad I will delete the story. And here's a cookie for everyone who read!


End file.
